User talk:Wilhelmina Will
Welcome to my talkpage! If you have a message, please leave it below. Archives: 1 Can you help me Can you talk to AnmaFinotera and tell him that I am trying to edit my talk page, and it always says Why? I thought it says when your blocked, you can edit your user talk page, no matter what. --ScratteLover2 (my talk page • Polls • Blog • ) 23:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Where are you talking about? The recent changes here, and the fact that you've posted on my talkpage, indicate that you have not been blocked here. Are you referring to Wikipedia? Will-Girl 01:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am. --ScratteLover2 (my talk page • Polls • Blog • ) 01:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, is it okay to make the article of the trio from the Land before Time 3? ImNedBigby 15:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC)ImNedBigby :If you mean Hyp, Mutt and Nod, they already have pages. See Hyp, and Mutt & Nod. You are more than welcome to improve these pages in any way you can, however. Will-Girl 17:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The cast of the 14th movie is rumoured. It is not known which of the cast will voice whom. Some actors might still voice the characters they voiced recently. Fastbiter99 17:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okey-doke. Will-Girl 20:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) When Archie saw Littlefoot imprisoned in his cave in the 4th movie, Littlefoot was caught "red-footed". Do you get that? Fastbiter99 19:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone Can we please delete this page? It looks like a hoax to me. This includes the fact that as AnmaFinotera said at Wikipedia that Scrattelover2 is a banned sockmaster. Also I agree with the edit here. People have said that same statement about it being an inadecquate on Wikipedia as well. I sugest deletion of this page. Thank you. 20:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I begin to suspect as much, myself. I will take care of that. Will-Girl 20:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't listen to that idiot, he just plain hates me, I add something with 5 to 6 reliable sources (WorstPreview, etc) and he always deletes it, don't listen to anyone that agrees with him. If I was an admin, I'd block that stupid AnmaFinotera myself, I'm sick of him.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 21:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, 1) AnmaFinotera is a she but who cares 2) as people have said the source was user-edited and not reliable. But they don't like anybody who returns with more accounts (sockpuppet) when they were blocked. 21:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. To all of Land Before Time Wiki, I say "Say bye-bye to ScratteLover2!". Time to kill the rabbit... Will-Girl 21:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you delete The Land Before Time XV: The Quest of Mystery? 23:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will delete it soon, but where I am, it is long past when I should have retired for the night. Will-Girl 09:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you saying ScratteLover2 is getting penalised? Fastbiter99 18:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pretty much. I thought there was some merit to him at first, but it's become more apparent that his vandalism and inappropriate behaviour outweigh the rest of his editing. Will-Girl 19:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I went on igala.net and found all parts of 9 LBT movies. So thank my lucky stars. Fastbiter99 20:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) What was ScratteLover2's offence? Fastbiter99 15:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Inserting false information. The trouble with that user is he behaves so eagerly, and can seem so earnest, that one is inclined to believe him. Fortunately some users, like , can devote more time to watching out for these things. When you are covering as much ground as I am on the internet, you can only spend so much time on that, therefore you are more likely to take someone at face value. Will-Girl 22:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It is a good thing I am not like him. I put interesting info. Fastbiter99 16:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Just bear in mind that I put relevant information on some pages, whereas HE puts falsifying info. Do you not tolerate vandalism? Fastbiter99 16:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'm very sure of that. And no, vandalism is not to be tolerated, anywhere in Wikia, or any other database, as far as I know. Will-Girl 20:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Your very welcomeIbarber 20:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Problems Hi some person keeps changing the Albertosaurus page, by changing Albertosaurus name as Tyrannosaurus, can you do something about that and also the person doesn't listen, so please help me.Ibarber 04:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I come back will! Sorry i left from this wiki , since december 2008 i no visit this wiki and at 2009 i study hard. Now i come back with my new skill, yeah i now can online everyday, yeah is no important, yeah 2 year i no check and follow news about Land before Time, yeah now i like pokemon, sorry ... I come back, i want improve this wiki if you want......... yeah thank you, yeah i check and this wiki have something wrong, i can't find list people in this wiki, i remember is have but i open today, i can't find that........ lol i come back with my new skill ^^ japanese language skill, and other much. i hope can help you ^^ Sayonara! :Ah, wonderful to hear! Thank you! Will-Girl 09:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I found a Vietnamese site that has all parts of 9 LBT movies. I searched day after day, but then I realised there was a site with 9 LBT movies. Fastbiter99 19:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Good to hear, but wouldn't they be in Vietnamese? Will-Girl 03:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope. No Vietnamese dubbing or subtitles. Just English. So I was lucky when I found it. Although, the stream takes forever to load and you might have to wait whilst it is loading. Fastbiter99 17:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) One of the unregistered users has been putting incorrect birth dates for the actors. They were correct before. They need to be changed back. All of them. Fastbiter99 09:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Please come back Will! Fastbiter99 20:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been? Were you working on other Wikis? Fastbiter99 21:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there's been a lot of that, and a lot of other factors. I try to keep a steady schedule of working one wiki a day, each week, but often the other aspects in my life intervene, and things get out of whack. Hopefully now things can settle down for a while. Will-Girl 09:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) But you are this Wiki's administrator. Obviously there were plenty of changes whilst you were gone. Fastbiter99 12:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :...And? This encyclopedia is supposed to be open for contributors. Will-Girl 19:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I did not make any sense. I mean there are a few changes on a few pages. Fastbiter99 12:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely. Will-Girl 18:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Ruby? Fastbiter99 14:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Will-Girl 18:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Is she one of your favourite characters? Fastbiter99 15:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't know. I have trouble choosing between characters; usually I either like a character on a show or I don't. Will-Girl 19:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) So you cannot tell which character is your favourite. Fastbiter99 13:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Fastbiter99's Hiatus Sorry to burst your bubble Will, but I will not be on the Land Before Time wiki for a while. This does not mean I will close my account. My addiction to LBT has been ceased. I WILL return, but not any time soon. Until then, ta-ta for now. Fastbiter99 09:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Will-Girl. Land Before Time Wiki has a few tweaks that it needs before it will meet the current spotlight criteria. There are a couple of , and the Community Corner on My Home needs to be updated. More importantly, a large portion of your content is currently a stub (roughly, less than 300 bytes as listed in ) -- nearly 1/3rd of it. To be spotlighted you would need to decrease the number of short, stub articles down to about 130, or 1/5th of your total content. Please ask again when you have had a chance to expand these articles and strengthen the wiki content. -- Wendy (talk) 03:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) screenshots Who should I talk to if I want a screenshot? :What? Will-Girl 09:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Insects in The Land Before Time III What purple insect chases Hyp, Not and Mutt? Hi hello thnx 4 the welcome. If you'd like to know, I only on LBT wikia for a few edits and readings, my real page is on godzilla wikia, if I do end up on this wikia, I might change my user name to panicky petrie. GF 20:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) How come? oh crap! how come nobody's replying on wikizilla or landbeforetikme wiki? Panicky petrie 21:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The Land Before Time Wiki Hey what happened to the wiki now, it use to be so colorful and with an icon of Littlefoot with it saying the The Land before time wiki and now it's so pale and this wiki contributer 204.128.70.65 he made several pages that are aren't even useful. He was a hazard to the wiki.Ibarber 20:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey You're an admin there. Can you make me one? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 01:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC))